


Domination

by AceOnIce



Series: Submission/Domination [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Developing Relationship, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Gentle Dom Alec Lightwood, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus Bane, Writer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec and Magnus are together now and their scenes are better than ever. But can their growing relationship stand the test of meeting each other's families, Magnus' past continuing to haunt him, and their own insecurities?Spoiler: it can.(Sequel to Süßmission. Can probably be read as a stand-alone, but will make more sense if you read the first one.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Submission/Domination [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153208
Comments: 75
Kudos: 180





	1. Suspension And Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [notquiteascrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/gifts).



> This isn't finished yet so uploading will be sporadic but I wanted to post the first chapter for the lovely Lex's birthday.  
> I hope y'all enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus ties Alec up and takes some photos for later. Then they fill out new contracts as Magnus decides he wants to try subbing again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: bondage, suspension, mentions of other potential scenes.

Alec’s breathing is slow and deep as he relaxes into the ropes wrapped around him. Magnus guides Alec's left leg up, off the ground, attaching the rope woven around it to the rest of the rope around Alec’s body so he’s suspended entirely in the air. He's floating so far in subspace, he barely has the mental ability to realize he should probably feel nervous being held up entirely by rope. But there isn't a trace of fear anywhere in his mind. The ropes are a comforting support, pressing into his skin just enough to ensure that he feels how completely safe he is.He’s at an angle somewhere between horizontal and vertical, his left knee bent so his ankle is tied to the back of his thigh, his right leg tied out straight behind him. His hands are tied at the wrist behind his back, the ropes around his chest keeping him off the ground.

Magnus' awed voice breaks through the haze in Alec's head. “You’re stunning.”

The words make Alec open his eyes, which he hadn’t realized were closed until now. Magnus is standing in front of him, admiration in his eyes. He's wearing only a blue silk robe and looks like he’s just rolled out of bed, his hair lying flat over his forehead, and that isn’t far from the truth. They’d gotten up only an hour before Magnus had started tying Alec up- at Alec’s request. He's wanted to try suspension since the first time Magnus tied him up.

“Thank you, sir,” Alec manages to say, his voice rough. He’s not allowed to talk except to thank or answer Magnus- or safeword, but he has no urge to say anything else. His mind is in the fuzzy high of subspace and conversation is more effort than it’s worth. 

Magnus reaches out, trailing fingers over Alec’s abs, a small section of skin set between two criss-crossing ropes. Magnus' touch is light and sends goosebumps over Alec’s skin, his cock giving an interested twitch. The scene hasn’t been sexual, but Alec thinks his body will always react positively to Magnus’ touch. 

“All tied up for me, completely at my mercy,” Magnus murmurs, making Alec shiver. He relishes in the sensations of feeling utterly owned. “What should I do with you?”

“Whatever you want, sir,” Alec breathes. He means his words. He trusts Magnus with anything and everything. He trusts that he'll love whatever the Dom decides to do with him.

Magnus hums in consideration, scraping his nails lightly over Alec’s abs before dropping his hand. “What if I want to take pictures that I can admire later?”

“Yes, sir,” Alec’s eyes fall shut as he imagines Magnus looking over photos of _him, tied up_ , getting off on it. “Please, sir.”

“My lovely boy, you want me to take pictures?” Alec can only manage a sound of affirmation which Magnus quickly chides him for. “I asked you a question, Alexander, I expect an answer.”

“Sorry, sir.” Alec forces his eyes open so he can meet Magnus’ gaze. “Please take pictures, sir.”

“There you go. All you had to do was ask.” Two of Magnus’ fingers lift Alec's chin, tilting it slightly so he can press their lips together in a kiss that stays too chaste for Alec’s taste. He bites back a whine when Magnus steps to retrieve his phone from where it's sitting atop the dresser. 

Alec flushes at the attention, biting his lip, suddenly feeling shy as Magnus begins snapping pictures. “Gorgeous,” Magnus murmurs, his calming voice soothing Alec’s nerves. “My beautiful boy, you’re doing so well for me.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, whinier then he intends.

“What was that?” Magnus arches a brow, taking one last photo before tossing his phone onto the bed. “You’ve been so good for me tonight, don’t ruin that now.”

“Sorry, sir.” He is. The word had slipped out without thought.

“Are you ready to come down?”

Alec hesitates. He’s loving this, being supported by the ropes, unable to make a single move without Magnus' approval. All of his responsibilities and worries have fallen from his shoulders. “Not yet, sir.”

“Thank you for being honest, Alexander.” Magnus steps closer, stroking his cheek with a gentle thumb. “I’ll leave you up for ten more minutes.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Alec's gratitude is rewarded with another soft kiss. 

For the next ten minutes, Magnus stays nearby, checking in with Alec often, but otherwise letting Alec simply enjoy hanging from the ropes. When his time is up, Magnus carefully unties him limb-by-limb until Alec is back on his feet, slightly dizzy and slightly foggy, but more relaxed than he’s been in a long time. 

“Thank you,” Alec mumbles, leaning against his boyfriend, his Dom, and letting Magnus lead him to the bed. “I liked that.”

“I always enjoy tying you up. And the suspension? Seeing the physical manifestation of your trust in me… I’ll never get over it.”

Alec hums as Magnus lays back on the bed and tugs Alec until they’re spooning, Alec’s back pressed to Magnus’ chest, Magnus’ arms around his waist. “I do trust you,” he mumbles into his pillow. 

“I know.” Magnus's breath ruffles his hair. “And I, you.”

Later that evening, after Alec has fully come down from subspace, they eat dinner at Magnus’ kitchen table. It’s like any other night- until Magnus clears his throat and announces, “I want to fill out a contract.”

Alec sets down his fork and blinks at his boyfriend. “Didn’t we already do that?”

Magnus won't make eye-contact. He's looking at the table, fingers drumming along the top and Alec realizes with a jolt that Magnus is _nervous._ “We did, for you. I would like to fill one out with my limits, if you’re still interested in domming. If not-”

“I am,” Alec interrupts before Magnus can spiral. Magnus is nervous, yes, but he’s also excited, Alec thinks. He reaches across the table to place his hand on Magnus’. “Why now?”

“I’ve been thinking about it more and seeing you earlier, so trusting and relaxed, it made me truly miss subbing. Obviously, I can’t just jump back into something like that, but I would like to try, if we take things slow. Filling out a contract would allow me to truly think about what I'm ready for."

Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Magnus looks up with a raised brow, as if he can’t believe it’s that simple.

Alec nods, leaning across the table to give Magnus a soft kiss. “Yeah. You want to try, so we will. We’ll take it one step at a time, whatever you’re okay with.”

Magnus smiles back at him, a small genuine smile that never fails to make Alec warm inside. “Thank you.”

“Do you have contract templates here?”

“In my home office,” Magnus affirms as he pushes away from the table. “I’ll be right back.”

Alec nods, cleaning up their dishes so when Magnus returns with a blank contract template and a pen- complete with a sort of jelly penis on top instead of a regular eraser, because _of course_. Alec sits beside Magnus who taps the edge of the pen against the table, making Alec wince at the way the dick-shaped top hits the wood. It sends phantom pains down him.

He clears his throat, looking away from the pen. Magnus who is staring intently at the page in front of him. “Do you want to do this alone?”

Magnus jolts, eyes shooting up to Alec. He hesitates and Alec prepares to give him space, but then the club owner is shaking his head. “No, I want you here.”

“Alright, then I’m here,” Alec promises.

“Thank you.” Magnus looks back down at the paper, slowly lowering the pen to the page. He starts crossing through kinks, his hard limits. Alec doesn’t pay too much attention for now, wanting to give Magnus a shred of privacy, knowing he’ll have a chance to read over it before they do anything.

While Magnus fills out the contract, Alec thinks about what he'll be comfortable with in a dominant role. He’s still nervous he’s going to screw up irreversibly by being a bad Dom, but the fear is vague and outweighed by his desire to give this to Magnus. He wants to help Magnus heal, to help him enjoy something that had been taken away from him in the worst way possible. 

And… if he happens to enjoy the idea of Magnus submitting to him occasionally, well, that’s an added bonus. 

Magnus suddenly lifts the pen. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” Alec glances at the list of crossed off kinks before focusing on Magnus. His eyes are shut, fingers rubbing at his temple. “Magnus? Talk to me, please?”

“Sorry,” Magnus breathes, opening his eyes. He looks at the paper instead of at Alec. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

Alec is trying to follow, but he doesn’t understand. Minutes ago, Magnus had sounded wistful about subbing, like he truly missed it. Now he sounds resigned. “What do you mean? Why?”

Magnus sighs, flicking the rubber dick at the end of his pen. “There’s so much I can’t do. Look at this, what’s even the point?”

Alec reluctantly turns his eyes to the paper. He has to admit, there is a lot that’s crossed out. He focuses on the things that aren’t. “The point is that there's still things you want do. Look, we can start with something like-” he scans the kinks that aren’t crossed out, “like restraining your hands. Or mutual masturbation.” His cheeks flush at the words, but he forces down his embarrassment for Magnus. 

“It feels like phoning it in,” Magnus sighs, leaning back in his chair. “I do trust you, but the idea of doing so many of these- I start panicking just thinking about them.”

“I know you trust me,” Alec assures him. “We wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t. You’re allowed to have your limits, as many of them as you need to make you feel safe.”

Magnus glances up at him, face soft and hopeful. “You’re really okay with that?”

Alec leans forward, closing the distance between them to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Yeah. I’m new to this, remember? I don’t exactly want to jump headfirst into the kinkiest stuff on here anyways.”

Magnus smiles back at him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Alec argues. “I’m the lucky one, really.”

He’s not sure what response he’s expecting, but it isn’t for Magnus to leave his chair and slide onto Alec’s lap, dropping the pen on the table to bury his face in Alec’s shoulder. Alec hugs the club owner closer to him, pressing his face into Magnus’ hair and breathing in the familiar scent of sandalwood. 

“Hey,” Alec murmurs, tracing patterns over Magnus’ back.

“I like you,” Magnus whispers back, making Alec’s lips quirk up. It’s too soon to say he loves Magnus- even if he thinks he does, but the simple declaration makes his insides melt.

“I like you too.”

Magnus hums, nuzzling against his shoulder. “When’s your next full day off?”

Alec’s book events are becoming fewer and further between, but he’s yet to go back to his preferred schedule of primarily working from home, on his own schedule, writing his books. “Thursday.”

“I can take Thursday off.”

Alec hears what Magnus isn’t saying and combs his fingers through the other man’s hair, glad that Magnus hadn’t styled it today so he’s able to brush through the soft strands. “You want to try scening?”

“I do,” Magnus whispers. “Something simple.”

“If you’re ready.” Alec presses a kiss to the side of Magnus’ head. “What do you want to start with?”

Magnus is quiet for a moment. Alec doesn’t mind waiting in the comfortable silence of Magnus’ kitchen, the other man a warm weight against him. “You mentioned restraining my hands. We can start with that.”

“Okay,” Alec agrees easily. “You’ll show me how to do the ties?”

“Of course.” Magnus moves back to press their foreheads together. “We’ll practice first.”

Alec nods, a small smile on his face at the light in Magnus’ eyes. Magnus presses their lips together, soft and short, before leaning back. “Feel like practicing now?”

Alec nods and Magnus slides off his lap, holding a hand out for Alec to take, which he instantly does. He adores the ropes and he’s more than eager for Magnus to show him _how_ to tie them. Alec has no doubt that they’ll figure everything else out together. 


	2. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries tying Magnus up. It doesn't go well, but their night is far from ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, these warnings are going to look super angsty, but I swear the chapter is mostly fluff.  
> Chapter warnings: bondage, failed scene, safeword failure, (not detailed) trauma/panic attack  
> Again, this all happens in the first half of the first paragraph, but I put specifics in the end notes.

On Thursday night, Alec kneels on Magnus’ bed, wearing only a pair of black boxers and drinking in the sight of the man below him. Magnus is nude, safe for a pair of lacy white panties. His chest and cheeks are lightly flushed, lips red and bitten, fresh marks trailing down his throat. He’s spread out on red satin sheets, his erection tenting his panties. He’s _gorgeous._

“Are you ready?” Alec asks, his low voice betraying just how turned on he is. He fidgets with the white rope he’s holding, watching Magnus’ reaction carefully for any signs of hesitance.

Magnus nods, lifting his arms over his head and clutching his right hand in his left. “Ready. Tie me up, pretty boy.”

Alec leans down to brush a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before turning his focus to threading the rope around Magnus’ wrists in careful, practiced motions. He takes his time and keeps it loose. He’s more confident in his skills after a week of practice, but he’d rather make it too loose and have to fix it then make it to tight and risk hurting Magnus. 

“How do you feel?” Alec asks before he’s even finished tying Magnus’ ropes. He’s laced them around Magnus’ wrists, but he has yet to tie his hands. When Alec doesn’t get a response, he pauses tries again. “Magnus, what’s your color?”

He turns his gaze to Magnus' face and knows right away that Magnus' color won't be green. The submissive’s chest is rising and falling with quickened breaths and the flush has vanished from his face, leaving it worryingly pale. His eyes are screwed shut, mouth pursed in a tight line.

Alec swallows hard and unties Magnus’ wrists in two swift movements. The rope falls away and Alec tosses it aside, lowering Magnus’ arms gently to his side before cupping his face. “Magnus, sweetheart, I need you to open your eyes for me, please.”

Magnus’ lids blink open, revealing teary brown eyes that tug at Alec’s heart. “Thank you, Mags. Can you tell me what you need?”

The other man doesn’t answer, just drops his head and presses closer, hands coming up to clutch desperately at Alec’s naked back. Cuddles then. Alec slowly, carefully, adjusts them until he’s lying on his back, Magnus on his chest, still non-verbal.

Alec pulls the blanket over them when he feels the way Magnus is shaking. He's sure it's more from fear than cold, but hopes the warm comfort will help all the same.

He brushes his fingers through Magnus’ hair and up and down his back and murmurs soft reassurances to his boyfriend, the same words Magnus had given him when he’d safeworded in the past. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’m here. You’re doing perfect.”

He keeps this up, trying to subdue his own anxieties, waiting for Magnus to come back to him. 

When he does, it’s with apologies spilling from his lips. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Alexander.”

“Hey, hey, there's nothing to apologize for,” Alec says, his tone soft, but leaving no room for argument. 

“I couldn’t even handle having my hands restrained,” Magnus bemoans against Alec’s chest, sounding like he's on the verge of tears once more.

Alec shushes him, dragging his nails lightly down Magnus’ back, hoping to ground him. It works for Alec when he's panicking. “You have trauma, Magnus, it’s okay. We can go as slow as we need too, remember?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t safeword. I couldn’t- I couldn’t even remember how to speak,” Magnus whispers. “I wanted to, but... I was so scared —  I couldn’t— I couldn’t get the words out.”

“It’s alright,” Alec assures him, “I noticed you weren’t okay. We’ll have to figure out non-verbal safe words before we try again, but you didn’t do anything wrong sweetheart.”

Magnus makes a soft, sad noise. “I ruined our evening.”

Alec’s hands go from comforting to directing, tugging Magnus up and then rolling them over so he can straddle Magnus' hips. He proceeds to lean down and press kisses to his boyfriend’s face until Magnus is giggling softly, bringing an answering smile to Alec’s face. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he says with a final kiss to Magnus’ jaw. He cups Magnus’ face with his hands. “We tried something and it didn’t work. That’s okay. I’m always happy just to spend time with you.”

Magnus’ eyes water again as he presses into Alec’s hands. “I like spending time with you too.”

“I know,” Alec grins, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. “You’re so perfect for me, Magnus.”

“But, I—”

Alec shakes his head, cutting him off. “No. No arguing. You might not be _perfect_ , but you’re absolutely perfect for me.” He resumes his task of sprinkling kisses across Magnus’ cheek bones, his forehead, his chin.

Magnus lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a sob and a laugh, full of relief. A tear trails from his eye and Alec kisses it from his cheek. “Can we stay in bed and watch Netflix?”

“Of course,” Alec answers, finding Magnus’ hand so he can squeeze it. “I’ll get you some of those awful salt and vinegar chips you like so much and we’ll spend the evening watching whatever catches your interest.”

Magnus gives him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Alexander. Can you get me some orange juice as well, please?” He looks hesitant to ask, shy almost. It’d be adorable if it wasn’t heart-breaking. Alec nods, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Magnus’ perfect lips.

“I’ll be right back.”

Alec hurries to the kitchen to grab a bag of Magnus’ favorite chips, the ones Alec finds disgusting, and pour two glasses of orange juice. He carries them back to the room, a little worried he’ll find Magnus relapsed back into a panic attack or another spiral of self-hate. 

What he finds is a million times better. 

Magnus is sitting against the pillows, wrapped up in a fluffy pink bathrobe that matches the socks on his feet. His face is calm, eyes free of tears, though they're still ringed in red. He’s flipping through Netflix shows when Alec hands him the snack and drink.

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus sips at the juice while Alec sets his own glass on the nightstand. He gets comfortable beside Magnus, not bothering to put on any more clothing than the boxers Magnus had stripped him down to not even forty minutes prior. 

As soon as he’s settled in, Magnus is shifting to press their sides together and leaning his head against Alec’s shoulder. Alec wraps an arm around him, tugging him in closer. He feels good, peaceful. A sense of calm that he’s only ever felt around Magnus. 

“How does this sound?” Magnus asks, pausing where he’s been flicking through television shows. 

Alec doesn’t have to glance at the screen to agree right away. “Sounds perfect.”

For a while they lose themselves a documentary on the history of fashion, though Alec is more interested in Magnus’ reactions and criticisms than the move itself. An hour in, when his chips and juice are both gone, Magnus suddenly reaches for the remote and pauses the movie.

“Are you okay?” Alec is instantly on high alert.

Magnus hums, sitting up more and turning to face him. He doesn't _look_ like he's panicking. “Earlier you said we could find a non-verbal safeword for the future and that we would go at my pace. Do you really want to try again?”

Alec blinks, not having expected the sudden question. He knows his answer all the same. “As long as this is something you want.”

Magnus stares at him until Alec begins to worry he’s said something wrong. Then the other man curls back down beside him, his robe soft against Alec’s skin, laying half on him so they can maintain eye-contact. “I do.”

“Then we’ll do something different next time,” Alec states. “Mutual masturbation maybe, if you still want to do that.”

Magnus nods. “That sounds… hot.”

Alec grins because he agrees. “Okay. We’ll try that. And if you start to get uncomfortable at any point we can stop and watch TV.”

“Remember how you were scared of not being a good Dom?” Magnus asks suddenly, making Alec’s stomach tense nervously. He instantly starts replaying the conversation, trying to figure out where he’d gone wrong. 

“Yeah?”

“You had nothing to worry about.” Magnus reaches for him then, tangling fingers in the scruff at the back of his head. “You’re a natural.”

Alec flushes, averting his eyes at the praise. “I just want to be good for you.”

“You are,” Magnus breathes, pressing closer to him, nipping at Alec’s jaw. “You’re so good for me.”

“Magnus.”

Magnus hums against his throat, sucking a mark just above his shoulder. “Let me take care of you? Let me show you how good you?”

“Are you sure? We can just watch TV.” Alec’s dick is already half hard from the attention Magnus is lavishing on him, but he’s more than willing to ignore his arousal if it's not something Magnus actually wants. 

“Want to get my mouth on you,” Magnus says against his collarbone, a hand traveling down Alec’s abs. “Make you feel good, show you how good you are, angel.”

Alec shudders at the pet name and really, how can he say no? As if he would ever not want Magnus’ lips around his cock. “Please, Magnus.”

Magnus licks at his nipple, sliding his hand lower, pushing under Alec’s boxers to wrap around his dick. And really Alec should probably be turned off by the fact that Magnus is still wearing that absurdly fluffy pink robe, but he _isn’t._ Because Magnus is soft and looks comfortable and happy, and fuck if that doesn’t do things to him. 

Magnus strokes him to full hardness while sucking marks down Alec’s chest. When Alec reaches up to grab for Magnus, the other man catches his arms and presses them into the bedding. Magnus pulls away from sucking a mark into his stomach to give him a _look. “_ Keep them up for me, angel.”

Alec swallows and nods, “Yes, sir.” 

Magnus’ answering smile is almost feral and Alec barely holds back a moan as his boyfriend goes back to sucking at his stomach, Magnus’ fingers wrapping around his length once more. 

“So good for me,” Magnus murmurs against his ribcage, pulling away to admire the hickey he’d left. “ _My_ beautiful angel.”

Since they’d started scening as a real couple, Magnus’ praises have gotten sweeter, more possessive, more personal, and Alec loves it. He loves being Magnus’.

“Please,” Alec begs, voice breathy, bucking up into Magnus’ grip. 

“What do you want, darling?” Magnus asks, using his freehand to toy with the waistband of Alec’s boxers.

“Your mouth, Magnus, sir, please.”

Magnus hums in approval, tugging Alec’s boxers down his legs to press kisses to his inner thigh. “Good boy, telling me just what you want. My angel.”

Alec keens when Magnus presses his lips to Alec’s cock, sliding them down the length of it, a teasing touch that has Alec’s nerves on fire. Then he’s sucking Alec down and the author is gasping, clutching at the sheets to keep himself from reaching for Magnus. 

Magnus moans around him, eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s. Alec can’t decide whether Magnus looks more adorable- all bundled in fluffy pink- or hot- lips stretched obscenely around Alec. He decides it doesn’t matter. Magnus can be both. Magnus _is_ both.

Magnus drags a nail ever so gently down the patch of hair at Alec’s pelvis before dragging it down the base of his cock. Alec shudders at the sensation, the slight edge of pain, and when Magnus swallows around him, Alec comes undone with a moan of, “Magnus.”

“Beautiful,” Magnus praises when he pulls off of Alec’s cock, using his thumb to clean a stray bit of come from the corner of his lips and licking it off. 

“Fuck,” Alec groans, reaching for Magnus, “Come here.”

Magnus does, folding back into Alec’s arms, and they spend the rest of the evening finishing the movie before Alec returns the favor and they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms. In Alec's opinion, the night was anything _but_ ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE THANKS TO LALE FOR NOT JUST IDEAS BUT A FULL ON SCENE PLANNED OUT IN DMS <3
> 
> Details for the warnings: Magnus panics and can't safeword, but Alec notices right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to start posting this, life got crazy.  
> I'll definitely be working on writing more and posting more and as soon as I have an actual posting schedule, I'll let y'all know <3


End file.
